


Weird

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for nanoks on LJ for her prompt "mpreg, hoodie, belly rubs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Jensen frowned at the way-too-large hoodie he had just pulled on. "Jay? Did you give me your hoodie by mistake?"

Jared poked his head around the door, a deep blush on his cheeks. "Uhm--maybe not by mistake?"

Jensen chuckled. "You're weird."

Jared stepped into the room fully, his eyes trained on Jensen's ever growing belly. Jensen knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Go ahead, I know you want to."

Jared grinned brightly and bounced over to Jensen. He dropped down to his knees and immediately covered Jensen's stomach with both his hands. He started whispering things to their baby growing inside of Jensen, and rubbing his hands in little circles. Jensen couldn't help but swoon a little.

"Belly rubs, Jay? Shouldn't you save those for when I start demanding them iraationally, doped up by hormones?"

Without taking his eyes off Jensen's belly, Jared shook his head. "Nope. I am gonna do this as much as I can."

Jensen chukled. "Like I said, you're weird."

He buried a hand in Jared's long hair and started scratching his scalp, just the way he knew HJared liked. "But that's why I love you."


End file.
